A known seat slide apparatus for a vehicle generally includes an upper rail supporting a seat at an upper side and a lower rail supporting the upper rail to be movable relatively to the lower rail. In addition, the known seat slide apparatus basically includes a lock mechanism configured to restrict a relative movement of the upper rail relative to the lower rail. Further, the known seat slide apparatus may include an unlock operation inhibition apparatus that inhibits an unlock operation of the lock mechanism caused by a collision load.
For example, JP01-162827U, which will be hereinafter referred to as Reference 1, discloses a seat slide apparatus for a vehicle including a lock mechanism that includes a projection member rotatably supported by rotation the upper rail and an engagement bore formed at the lower rail so as to restrict a relative of the upper rail relative to the lower rail by the engagement of the projection member with the engagement bore. A rotation plate corresponding to the unlock operation inhibition apparatus is provided at the lock mechanism to rotate on a basis of a collision load. The rotation of the rotation plate inhibits the rotation of the projection member to disengage from the engagement bore. JP02-126937U, which will be hereinafter referred to as Reference 2, discloses a seat slide apparatus for a vehicle including a latch plate corresponding to the aforementioned projection member in Reference 1 rotates together with an operation lever shaft pivotally supported by the upper rail. An inhibition member corresponding to the unlock operation inhibition apparatus that linearly moves on a basis of a collision load is provided to inhibit the rotation of the operation lever shaft.
According to each of the aforementioned seat slide apparatuses disclosed in References 1 and 2, a main portion of the unlock operation inhibition apparatus projects upwardly or laterally. Therefore, mountability of the unlock operation inhibition apparatus relative to a vehicle may be deteriorated. In addition, an occurrence of malfunction caused by an intrusion of foreign substance or affected by temperature change, for example, and/or a reduction in life time may occur.
A need thus exists for a seat slide apparatus for a vehicle which is not susceptible to the drawback mentioned above.